The Magic Hourglass
by Hakuyaku
Summary: Peter and Edmund had feelings for each other but none of them realized it. Until one day Peter found a strange hourglass that had the power to shape reality which turned the Pevensies' lives upside down and pulling them close together. Peter/Edmund. Plus Caspian/Edmund in later chapters. SLASH. INCEST.
1. 1: Through a Dog's Eyes (Part 1)

**Title:** The Magic Hourglass  
**Author:** Jad Le (a.k.a Hakuyaku)  
**Pairing:** Peter/Edmund (plus Caspian/Edmund in later chapters)  
**Rating:** PG in this part for blood (will be NC-17)  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to CS Lewis. I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Peter and Edmund had feelings for each other but none of them realized it. Until one day Peter found a strange hourglass that had the power to shape reality which turned the Pevensies' lives upside down and pulling them close together.

**Warning:** Un Beta'ed, English isn't my first language, SLASH, INCEST (don't read if this's not your thing)

* * *

**1. Through a Dog's Eyes (Part 1)**  
_In which Peter was being over-protective, Edmund was being reckless, Susan was having troubles dealing with the boys and Lucy was upset._

* * *

**1001 - Golden Age**

"Ed!"

A shout in the middle of the battlefield, calling his name. He looked up just to find a pair of blue eyes piercing through his direction.

A sharp pain quickly invaded his body. And there was blood. So much blood. His own blood. A dagger thrust into his abdomen, tearing the chainmail covering his body apart. His dark brown eyes looked up again, staring in smoulder at the dawrf who was holding the dagger's handle. The dawrf smirked, claiming his victory by suddenly withdrew his dagger from Edmund's stomach, causing the young king to fall forward. Edmund landed on his knees, head bowed. It was then the dawrf decided to end the human boy's life, he held high his bloody dagger, ready to strike down. His mistake was that he did not realize Edmund's grin.

The dark-haired boy suddenly stood up, plunging his silver sword forward and stroke through the dawrf's heart. As quickly and sudden as the attack itself, Edmund drew out the sword and brandished it, leaving a decapitated dawrf collapsing on the ground. The young king staggered, and soon it was his turn to fall down.

Not before he caught a glimpse of a shining golden hair rushing toward him.

"Peter…"

Edmund whispered. And everything in front of his eyes fell into darkness.

**/**

"Edmund!"

"Shh!"

Peter immediately stopped when he heard Lucy's whisper. He stepped into the tent, marched toward his unconscious brother lying on the bed and sat down next to Lucy. The little queen looked at her eldest brother and gently touched his broad shoulder.

"How is he, Lucy?", Peter asked, eyes still fixed on Edmund.

"He is sleeping. I've just treated him. He will be fine."

"Thank you, Lu."

The little girl smiled and said nothing more. Peter kept looking at his brother, at his throbbing chest and parted lips. He was breathing. Still breathing more like. A moment ago Peter had feared for his brother's life. A vision ran through his mind as he saw he buried his head on Edmund's shoulder, holding him tight and wished that everything was just a dream. Wished his little heart to start beating again.

To live.

He counted the number of times Edmund was being reckless, the number of times in which Edmund stared death in the face, the number of times he feared for his brother's life to the point that his own heart would stopped beating any moment.

"I should not let him fight. I will not let him fight again."

Peter said, not realizing his sister was staring at him.

"It is not me whom you should decide for."

Peter fell into silence again.

"I do not wish to see Edmund puts himself in danger anymore. But do you really think you should decide his life for him?"

"I can bear this no longer, Lucy. Countless of times have I told him to be careful. And yet those did not stop him to fight like there was no tomorrow."

It was Lucy's turn to have nothing to say.

"How many times do I have to say I forgive him for what he had done?"

It was then Lucy realized the reason Edmund fought like he was throwing his life away.

Guilt. With a mix of shame. And a thirst for redemption.

Lucy and Peter said no more after that. They kept watching their sleeping brother, waiting for those dark eyelids to move. 'None. Sometimes words are not enough.' Lucy thought, yet did not speak her mind.

"Your majesty?"

The sudden voice caused both of the siblings to look up. It was Oreius. The centaur general exchanged looks with the eldest Pevensie, and Peter understood he was needed elsewhere.

"Look after Edmund, Lucy."

Peter said as he stood up. He gave his brother one last look before leaving the tent with Oreius, hoped that Edmund would wake up when he returned.

There were words needed to be said.

**/**

"The Witch's Army's remnants have retreated for now, your majesty."

Oreius said as he walked along side with Peter. The High King nodded, still keeping his pace.

"They will return. We need to be ready."

"My scouts are still looking for their hideout. They cannot hide forever."

"True. One year has passed since the Witch's death yet we cannot have true peace. These uprisings have to end."

"Indeed, my liege."

'I will not put my brother in danger anymore.' Peter thought, his mind traced back to the scene in which Edmund got stabbed by the dwarf. As a High King, it was his duty to bring peace to Narnia. As an older brother, it was his responsibility to protect his younger siblings. All these things he had to achieve no matter what.

"Your majesty, there was something you need to see.", Oreius said as he walked faster, wanting Peter to follow him.

The High King did so. He frowned, curiosity showed clear in his sky blue eyes. What was it that Oreius wanted him to see? According to the centaur's tone, it could not be good. Peter walked faster, tried to keep up with Oreius while questions crowded his thoughts. The duo was greeted by a faun with dark brown fur. The faun bowed, "You majesty", he said, addressed Peter then gave him a small silver box.

"What is this?", Peter asked, carefully opened the box.

The High King could not help but stare in awe at the shining object in front of his eyes. It was small hourglass, about the size of three fingers. Its border was made of snowflakes carved silver. And the sand! Silver sand, shining like glittering sea at the end of the horizon at dawn.

"You may want to turn it, your majesty.", said the faun.

Peter did so. Again, he frowned. The sky blue eyes mixed with a tint of surprise. The hourglass could not be turned no matter how hard he shook it. Not a single drop of sand fell down. They held still, like staring the High King in the face and mocking him.

"This is no ordinary hourglass.", Peter concluded, still looking at the strange object in his hand.

"True, my liege. We found it on an enemy's corpse. Yet we have not determined what its true nature is.", Oreius nodded.

Peter fixed his eyes on the hourglass, one hand rubbed his chin.

"I say we keep it. This thing may hold something useful."

"…or dangerous.", the faun commented.

Peter turned to look at the faun. There was a shade of annoyance in the sky blue eyes, yet the High King calmly continued.

"Then I'll keep it."

"Your majesty…?", Oreius raised his voice.

"I'll keep this hourglass. The decision has been made, Oreius. Now, I'll go checking on my brother and then we'll return to Cair Paravel."

The High King had made his decision, who would want to disagree?

Peter gave both of the centaur and the faun one last look before turning around. He held the hourglass tight in his hand, wondering what this magnificent thing could do. He knew the risk of the unknown, yet he found himself unable to deny it.

The sight of an injured Edmund again flashed upon him. And Peter knew he had to do something.

**/**

Lucy looked up when she heard the sound of Peter entering the tent. Immediately, she turned to look at a very awake Edmund sitting on the bed only to find out her dark-haired brother was then staring at Peter.

"I think I need a walk."

Lucy said as she stood up. After giving Peter an understanding look, she left the tent, leaving the scene for her brothers. Standing there like a statue, Peter wondered what he should say. He had many ideas how to start this conversation, yet all seemed to be erased when the time came.

The boys exchanged looks in silence. Uneasy looks. The looks that worth more than thousands words. Needless to say, Edmund knew his brother was angry. He looked down, avoided those beautiful sky blue eyes, trying to deny the fact that they were still roaming about him.

Peter remembered the time when Edmund returned to Aslan's camp. 'There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past', the great lion's voice once again ran through his mind. Yes, he was angry at that time. He was about to give Edmund a good scolding. But then he remembered what really caused their broken relationship.

_'I was too hard on him.'_

Peter had been trying to mend their bond ever since. Both of the brothers never mentioned Edmund's betrayal again. Edmund did not like to talk about it, neither did Peter. They kept silence, trying to move forward. It was no use bringing something that could not be changed anymore up. But there were times, the moments in which Edmund was in his brooding usual self, and Peter kept watch on the troubled child, trying to reach his brother with three simple words.

_'I forgave you.'_

How many times did he say that?

How many times more did he have to say?

"I'm not going anywhere, Pete."

It was Edmund who decided to break the awkward silence between the two. Peter silently nodded, sitting down on the chair next to Edmund's bed.

"I'm worried about you, Ed.", said Peter.

"I know. Sorry.", replied Edmund, his eyes still fixed on the ground beneath.

Peter let out a sigh. It took him awhile but he finally continued.

"Edmund, there is something I want to say…"

"…about not letting me fight anymore?"

Edmund asked, looked up and now staring Peter right in his eyes. There was a glimpse of anger and disappointment in those dark chocolate eyes. Peter's eyes widen, suddenly a small laugh escaped his lips.

"… you pretended to be asleep again, did you not? You little blighter…"

"It's a gift.", Edmund smiled.

"Right…", Peter rubbed his nose, trying to regain the serious atmosphere, "…but really. I should not let you fight anymore."

The smile on Edmund's face disappeared and was quickly replaced by a furious frown.

"I can still fight, Peter. Just because I mess myself up this time does not mean I'll do the same in the future."

"Yes, you will not do the same in the future since you may have been already dead.", Peter stated, coldly look at those dark chocolate eyes.

Edmund gave a gasp at his brother's words. Yet it could not stop Peter from continuing.

"You know this is not the first time."

"I can fight, Pete. I want to help!", Edmund raised his voice in refusal.

"You will help no one if you are dead."

"Peter…"

"I am your brother. Listen to your brother! It is time you learn to do as you are told!"

Peter raised his voice and suddenly stood up from his chair, startled Edmund. Sky blue eyes fixed on dark chocolate orbs while anger filled them all. Their tension was raising and there was no sign show that it would stop.

"You don't trust me."

There was sorrow in Edmund's voice. And Peter knew it was too late to take back what he had said. He found himself looking down at the ground beneath. Guilt was building up inside him. Though the High King tried to oppose what Edmund had just said, some parts of him still agreed with it. In the end, he still believed he was right.

"I just …I do not want to lose you again.", Peter said clearly.

Edmund said nothing. A sharp pain ran through his chest as memories flooded his mind.

"Very well.", Edmund inhaled deeply, "What does my High King wish of me?"

Peter looked up, frowning.

"Edmund… not this 'pulling ranks' again…"

"No, Peter. I have failed you as a brother. At least I still have to fulfill my duty as a lesser king. I am a Just king. I do what is right. And right now, I have to follow the chain of commands. Give me order and I shall do as I am told."

"You are not a lesser king.", Peter stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Your majesty…", Edmund calmly said, "… as much as I did not like calling myself as such, it is still the truth."  
Peter found himself speechless.

"Your majesty… what is it that you wish of me?", said Edmund, coldly staring at Peter.

Silence once again fell upon the brothers.

Peter looked up, murmured something before returning his attention to those beautiful dark chocolate eyes.

"King Edmund.", Peter paused, frowning, "From this day onwards, you shall remain at Cair Paravel with Queen Susan. You shall handle foreign negotiations and stay away from battles."

Edmund gave Peter a sad smile, gently nodded.

"Then stay away I shall comply. Your wish is my command, my king."

Something stirred inside Peter when he heard Edmund said so. He wanted to reach out to those small shoulders, patting that soft dark hair and whispered in his little brother's ears all of the apologies he could come up with.

Before Peter could make up his mind, Edmund was no longer in the tent.

True to the High King's words, Narnia army departed and headed Cair Paravel. However, the brothers' argument sadly had not gone unheard. Peter noticed how Lucy, Oreius and some of the soldiers gave him strange looks. He knew they were worried, as their love for the kings was undoubted.

More than once did Peter question himself whether he did the right thing. More than once he discreetly looked at his brother and to receive none in return.

Edmund no longer set his eyes on Peter afterwards.

**/**

Lucy wished she could do something for her brothers.

It had been two days since their arrival at Cair Paravel. And the relationship between Peter and Edmund had not been any better. They had been avoiding meeting eyes to eyes and locked themselves in royal works. Dinners had never been worse and Cair Paravel had not been this cold since the Witch's death.

"Boys are idiots."

Susan said as she watched Peter discussing something with Oreius in the throne room. Her statement caught Lucy's attention. The youngest Pevensie turned to look at her sister and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"They are both stubborn.", said Susan, crossing her arms, "Both are too proud to admit their wrongness."  
Lucy looked down, knitting her little fingers together, confusing.

"Is there anything we can do to help them?", asked Lucy.

Susan did not reply.

**/**

The third dinner did not fare any better.

The Gentle Queen looked at both of her brothers, who decided that their meals were worth more attention than each other's faces. She let out a loud sigh, a gesture showed that she was not pleased. Still the boys did not care and carried on their cold war affair. Frustrated, Susan put down her knife and folk on the table, feeling as if the food had somehow lost their taste. Lucy gave Susan a sad look before turning her attention to the brothers. She looked at Peter, then Edmund, then Peter again, and the salt in front of Edmund.

"Edmund?"

Her sudden voice caused Edmund to look up from his dish.

"Can you pass Peter the salt, please?", asked Lucy with a pleading smile.

"I do not need salt."

Peter said, still staring at his own dish. Lucy turned to look at her oldest brother, then again at Edmund. Before she could say anything, Edmund coldly claimed.

"There you have it. The High King does not need salt."

Lucy winced, feeling like she was about to burst into tears. However, her sadness had not gone unnoticed. At that very moment, Susan decided enough was enough.

"That is enough! Both of you!", Susan raised her voice, slammed her hand on the table to gain the brothers' attentions.

She actually did it. Edmund and Peter were then staring at her instead of their dishes, surprise, annoyance and all sort of things mixed together in their eyes.

"Talk to each other! Communicate! Do something about… whatever happened between the two of you!"

"You think I did not try to talk some sense into Edmund ever since we returned?", Peter snapped.

"Sense? You are the one who did not make any sense… your majesty." Edmund smirked.

"Am I now? At least I am not the one who got stabbed every time I went to war!"

Peter turned to look Edmund, anger showed clear in his sky blue eyes. Tabbing his chin, Edmund calmly continued.

"You really need to do something about your temper, your majesty. I am a King. I am a soldier. Getting hurt is not like seeing a dodo crossing the street in London."

"You are a King. You are a soldier. And you are my brother. Do you not understand? I did this to protect you!", frowned Peter.

"You did not trust me well enough to see that I can protect myself."

"You cannot!"

"I could have died when I was stabbed by that dwarf, but I was able to turn the table and save myself. Still it did not convince you."

"What did not convince me was that you did not try harder to live."

Edmund let out a small laugh, looking away.

"What is the point of this conversation? You have already given me orders and I have agreed to follow. We have nothing more to talk…", he paused, suddenly turned to look at Peter in his eyes, "…your majesty? Has the decision not been made?"

Peter said nothing, staring back at his brother.

"True.", he finally said, "The decision has been made."

"Peter!", yelled Susan.

"We have nothing more to say, Edmund. You do as you are told."

"Very well, your highness. Now if you may excuse me…"

Edmund said as he stood up from his chair, earning an "Edmund!" from Lucy. The Just King gave his brother a cold look before turning away and left the dining room. Both of the sisters watched his back as it disappeared behind the wooden door.

"This is not good, Peter!", Susan furiously yell at Peter.

"What can I do? He denied me as his brother no matter how hard I tried to talk to him!", Peter raised his voice, staring in anger at his sister.

"You did not try hard enough!"

"Oh, so now you think you can handle the situation, can you not?", Peter smirked.

"Better than you!"

"Stop it!"

Both of them turned to look at a sobbing Lucy. The little queen rubbed her eyes, still it did not stop the tears from falling. Suddenly, she stood up from her chair and ran out of the room. "Lucy!", both of her older siblings yelled after her, yet the wooden door once again slammed shut.

Giving Peter a bitter look, Susan quickly ran after her little sister.

Peter was alone in the dining room. He gave out a sigh, one hand covered his face while the other found its way into his pocket. He slightly startled when his fingers touched something beneath the cloth. Slowly taking it out, Peter stared at the shining object in front of his eyes.

The silver hourglass.

"What can you do, you stupid thing?"

Peter said mockingly before putting it back in his pocket. Standing up, Peter decided to call this a day and he really needed a sleep.

Yet he did not realize at that very moment, the hourglass started to turn on itself.

And the sand was slowly falling down.

- To be continued -

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	2. 1: Through a Dog's Eyes (Part 2)

**Title:** The Magic Hourglass  
**Author:** Jad Le (a.k.a Hakuyaku)  
**Pairing:** Peter/Edmund (plus Caspian/Edmund in later chapters)  
**Rating:** G in this part for silliness (will be NC-17)  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to CS Lewis. I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Peter and Edmund had feelings for each other but none of them realized it. Until one day Peter found a strange hourglass that had the power to shape reality which turned the Pevensies' lives upside down and pulling them close together.

**Warning:** Un Beta'ed, English isn't my first language, SLASH, INCEST (don't read if this's not your thing)

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ANON! YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY! *HUGGGGG* :D**

* * *

**1. Through a Dog's Eyes (Part 2)**  
_In which the Pevensies welcomed a new family member._

* * *

Peter was absent on the next morning's breakfast.

The three Pevensies looked at each other and then at the empty chair in front of the dining table. Susan could not help but notice Lucy's red eyes, the poor little girl probably had been crying all night. But then Edmund's tiring eyes and yawning secretly let her know he had not slept well. About Peter, he did not even show up for breakfast.

"Edmund…", said Susan tiredly, "…please go get Peter."

Edmund looked at his sister, frowning. As he was about to protest, Susan snapped.

"Please.", she rubbed her eyes, "I am tired, Edmund."

With those words, Edmund found himself unable to refuse, not to mention Lucy was staring at him with those heart-broken looks. Shaking his head, Edmund stood up from his chair and left the dining room.

"Will they be alright?", asked a worried Lucy.

Susan again did not reply.

**/**

"Your majesty?"

Edmund called out while knocking on Peter's room's door. He was expecting something like 'go away' or 'leave me alone', yet there were none.

"Your majesty?"

Edmund tried again, this time he tried to knock louder. Again, all he received was total silence.

"Peter?"

The Just King called, feeling anxious. It was not like Peter to be this quiet. Edmund tried again, called out louder each times.

"Peter? Are you still asleep? Is everything alright?"

There was no answer.

Edmund tried to turn the door-handle and surprisingly found out it was not locked.

"Peter? May I come in?"

Edmund asked, gripping the door-handle tightly. Again, no one answered him. "I'm coming in now", Edmund said as he slowly entered the room. There was nothing strange, so Edmund noted. No broken vases, the furniture were in their perfect state and there was also no blood or any sign showed that any kind of violence had taken place.

Still he did not see Peter anywhere.

Peter's golden crown however still resided on the nightstand. This actually was an odd thing, since Edmund knew Peter would not go anywhere without it. The dark-haired boy approached the nightstand, looking at the crown and then at the bed.

He noticed someone, or something, was lying curled up under the dark red blanket.

"Peter?"

Edmund asked, one hand gently gripped the soft blanket. Suddenly he felt a slight movement under it. "Peter?", he repeated, slowly removed the blanket this time. The dark chocolate eyes widened as he saw _what_ was on the bed.

All Edmund could do was gasping in astonishment when _it_ jumped on him. A sharp pain ran though his head as it hit the hard floor beneath.

**/**

The food was getting cold.

Lucy was knitting her fingers together, waiting for her brothers to return. Meanwhile, Susan was tabbing her finger on the table, mumbling something that no one could hear.

"If you wish, I will go and look for your brothers."

Lucy looked up as she heard a familiar voice. A slight smile appeared on the little queen's face as she realized it was Mr. Tumnus. The faun, as well as everybody in Cair Paravel, had been putting up with the brothers' family affair ever since they returned.

"No, it's alright, Mr. Tumnus", said Susan, "They will show up soon. If not, I should be the one who look for them."

The faun nodded, acknowledged the Gentle Queen's words. Lucy looked down, sighing.

"Boys are such idiots…", Susan groaned.

However, they did not have to wait any longer.

About a couple of minutes later, the dining room's door was opened again and a familiar raven hair appeared.

"Edmund, you are back!", Lucy smiled and looked at her brother, but she suddenly paused when she realized Peter was not with him, "Where is Peter?"

Edmund shook his head.

"He is not in the room. I do not know where he is."

"Where could he be?", asked Susan, frowning.

Before Edmund could say anything, Lucy widened her eyes as she pointed a finger toward him.

"Who is this lovely fella?", said a delighted Lucy.

Susan and Mr. Tumnus then turned to look at "the lovely fella" behind Edmund.

"The lovely fella" was a big golden-furred shepherd dog with the brightest blue eyes none had ever seen. Quickly stood up from her chair, Lucy ran toward the dog and petted him.

"Hello, who are you? Don't worry, we are friends.", she smiled, rubbing his fur.

The dog simply barked in return.

"I do not think he can talk at all, Lu.", said Edmund, "He almost gave me a heart attack."

"Why? What happened?", asked Susan.

"He jumped on me when I first found him.", Edmund sat down next to Lucy and the dog,"He kept barking at me and following me around, but he was not aggressive."

"Where did you find him?", asked Mr. Tumnus, fixing his eyes on the dog.

The dog continued to bark, louder and louder every time.

"In Peter's room.", answered Edmund, petting the dog.

"Wait.", said Susan as she stood up, "Peter keeps a dog in his room?"

"A dumb one no less.", commented the faun.

The dog suddenly looked at Mr. Tumnus and growled at him. "I do not think he approves of your statement, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy laughed.

"Peter keeps a dog and does not let us know?", exclaimed Susan.

"I'll make sure to ask Peter when we find him.", said Edmund, earning himself a chuckle from Lucy and a frown from Susan.

The dog started barking again. He looked at Edmund and suddenly sprang up, once again jumped on top of the boy. The Just King winced, found it hard to sit up while having a big shepherd dog pinning him on the floor. "Oh for the love of… Lucy, do something! Or else I will conduct violence on this 'lovely fella' of yours and you do not want me to do that!"

Immediately after hearing Edmund's threat, Lucy held the dog and tried to get him off her brother. Yet the dog kept barking at Edmund and fought back. "Come on, come on. Help me!", yelled Lucy as she tried her best to drag the dog off Edmund. Mr. Tumnus then quickly rushed at her side and helped her deal with the hysterical dog.

"High King Peter?"

The worrying faun, the madly barking shepherd dog and the three struggling Pevensies dropped dead in their track when they all heard the sudden voice.

All turned their attention to the wooden door and of course, the owner of the voice itself. It was Oreius. The centaur general paused a moment to look at the messy scene in front of his eyes. After making sure this was actually not a crime scene, he continued his questioning.

"May I ask where High King Peter is?"

"Apparently he's not here.", remarked Edmund.

Susan glared at her brother then politely answered.

"We do not know, Oreius. Edmund has tried to look for him in his room and found no one…"

"…but this bloody dog.", grumbled Edmund, staring at the shepherd dog on top of him.

Oreius looked around once more time and nodded.

"I shall try to look for him, as do everybody in Cair Paravel. Worry not, your majesties. However, if any of you happen to see the High King, please tell him there is news about the Witch's army's remnants."

"What is the news?", asked Lucy.

"They were sighted in the Western Lantern and were on the move. Another attack is inevitable."

The three Pevensies nodded, a shade of anxious appeared in their eyes. Mr. Tumnus was sure that he was having a hallucination since that dog had just done the same gesture as the monarchs. Bowed, Oreius then left the dining room.

Right after the centaur closed the door, the worrying faun, the madly barking shepherd dog and the three struggling Pevensies returned to their previous affairs.

**/**

"We should name him."

Lucy suggested, petting the shepherd dog that was being held tight in Mr. Tumnus's arms.

"I do not want to have anything do with him." Edmund groaned and rubbed his head, tried to stay away from the dog as far as possible.

"We can't just keep calling him 'Peter's dog'."

"I don't see why not.", said Edmund, still rubbing his aching head, "He is 'Peter's dog'. He belongs to Peter so we call him 'Peter's dog'. Nothing is wrong with it."

"How creative, Edmund.", Susan shook her head.

"He is Peter's dog, without the quotation marks should you note! We cannot just name him whatever we like. We should be looking for Peter right now, not finding names for his dog! If you really want, Lu, maybe you should _spread the ink_ and ask "Peter's dog" to _write out the name_ he likes! You may give him a _crown_ for all I care!"

"Peter's dog" suddenly looked at Edmund with his eyes wide opened. He immediately turned around and started licking Mr. Tumnus's face, making the faun to loosen his grab. It was then the dog struggled and finally escaped those arms. Both of the sisters gasped as "Peter's dog" again rushed toward Edmund.

This time his target was the boy's cloak.

"Peter's dog" took at bite at Edmund's cloak and started pulling it. The boy tried to pull back, groaning angrily. Suddenly the shepherd dog let go of Edmund's silver-colored cloak and charged towards the closed dining room's door, using his front legs to scratch the wooden texture.

"What is he doing?", asked Susan, staring at the whining dog.

Edmund, though was still angry with "Peter's dog", could not help but notice his strange behavior. "He wants to show us something.", the Just King claimed, quickly moved forward and opened the door.

"Peter's dog" looked at Edmund and ran out of the dining room, before turning around and barked, wanting everybody to follow him.

Edmund swore that he had just seen that dog smirked.

**/**

Oreius could find High King Peter nowhere.

He had asked everybody in Cair Paravel and yet did not have wanted answers. The threat of the Witch's Army's remnants was drawing near and the High King was missing. How come bad news always came in together?

The guards also noted that they did not see High King Peter leaving the castle, yet there was no sign of him within Cair Paravel. The centaur general stood in front of the military map in the war room, sighing and kept wondering what happened to the young King. He also realized that decisions must be made soon, even without the High King.

**/**

Mr. Tumnus and the Pevensies found themselves standing in Peter's room.

"Why does he lead us here?", asked the faun, looking at the dog.

"I don't know… it's strange…", said Susan, picking Peter's golden crown up from the nightstand, "…Peter left his crown in the room."

"What is it that you want us to see, my 'lovely fella'?", Lucy approached the dog, patting his head.

"Peter's dog" looked around the room, as if he was too trying to find something. His bright blue eyes stopped at the golden crown on Susan's hand and ran toward her. Again, he started his barking, this time focused on the crown.

"Peter's crown? What do you want to say?", asked Susan as she sat down.

"Maybe he knows what happened to his master.", claimed Edmund, leaning on the working desk and watching the shepherd dog, "We can use him to find Peter."

"Peter's dog" barked at Edmund, and suddenly bowed down his head, walking toward Susan and the golden crown. He stopped when he was right under the crown and lifted his head up, letting the golden symbol of power fit him nicely. Susan let go of the crown, like her younger siblings and the faun, she was too staring in silence at the crown wearing shepherd dog.

An awkward silence.

Finally, Lucy burst out laughing, "You do look good in Peter's crown!"

The dog groaned and shook his head in disappointment.

He turned to look at the wooden working desk that Edmund was leaning on and ran into it, startled the boy and caused the bottle of ink on the desk to fall down crashing on the floor. "Look what you have done!", the raven-haired boy scolded, pointing at the broken bottle and spilled ink. Yet the dog did not care and immediately used his front legs to play with the ink.

"Stop that! You are making a mess there!", exclaimed Susan, intended to stop the dog.

"Wait.", Edmund stopped his sister, "He wants to tell us something."

Giving her brother a confusing look, Susan stood still and watched the shepherd dog. Lucy and Mr. Tumnus were also staring at him. It took a while, but when "Peter's dog" finished his work with the spilled ink, the faun and the Pevensie siblings could not help but gasped in astonishment.

There, on the floor, the spilled ink was formed into words that read.

_I AM PETER_

"How could this happen?"

Susan asked, still could not believe what she had just seen on the floor. Rubbing Peter's golden fur, Lucy looked at her "brother".

"Peter? How?"

Peter the Shepherd dog shook his head, he looked at Lucy, then at Mr. Tumnus, at Susan, and finally at Edmund.

Edmund still remained silent.

And suddenly Peter remembered. He charged off again and this time headed toward the closed chest next to the working desk. The faun helped him open the chest and Peter pulled something out of it. Keeping the object between his teeth, Peter ran toward Edmund and gave it to him. The raven-haired boy looked at the shining object in his hand.

"An… hourglass? The sand is falling down.", Edmund commented, then he tried to turn the hourglass upside down, "Strange…", mumbled Edmund as he realized the hourglass could not be reversed no matter what. It kept returning to its previous position. The boy tried to shake it but the sands kept its slow pace.

"A magic hourglass?", asked Lucy.

Peter barked in agreement.

"You think it turned you into a dog?", Susan looked at Peter the Shepherd dog, "But how could it possible?"

"We are in Narnia. Anything can happen.", stated Mr. Tumnus, "Though I have never seen anything like this hourglass before."

Edmund studied the hourglass carefully, his eyes fixed on its silver border. The beautiful metal texture was carved with snowflakes. At first glance, the hourglass did not seem to possess any magic beside its decoration use. Suddenly, the carved snowflakes moved in front of the dark chocolate eyes, slowly forming into letters.

_You shall see things better through a dog's eyes._

- To be continued -

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! XDD


	3. 1: Through a Dog's Eyes (Part 3)

**Title:** The Magic Hourglass  
**Author:** Jad Le (a.k.a Hakuyaku)  
**Pairing:** Peter/Edmund (plus Caspian/Edmund in later chapters)  
**Rating:** PG-13 in this part for blood and violence (will be NC-17)  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to CS Lewis. I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Peter and Edmund had feelings for each other but none of them realized it. Until one day Peter found a strange hourglass that had the power to shape reality which turned the Pevensies' lives upside down and pulling them close together.

**Warning:** Un Beta'ed, English isn't my first language, SLASH, INCEST (don't read if this's not your thing)

**Suzie: thanks! It's really good to know my story is expected! Many thanks to you and your friend! XDD**

**Winged Beauty 16: and I'm glad to receive your review! thank you very much! XDD**

**To all of you who faved and followed this story: thank you very much! XDDD**

* * *

**1. Through a Dog's Eyes (Part 3)**  
_In which Edmund and Lucy went to war._

* * *

Almost everybody in Cair Paravel knew the truth behind Peter the Shepherd dog by nightfall.

The Pevensie children, Peter the Shepherd dog, Mr. Tumnus and Oreius were all gathered around in the throne room. The centaur general took a look at the crown wearing shepherd dog and let out a sigh.

"We have warned you about the hourglass, your majesty. Such unknown could not be taken lightly. Now we all have to hope that you will return to your human form when the sand runs out.", said the centaur gently.

Peter only whined in return.

Oreius shook his head. He knew Peter was still a teenager so mistakes were unavoidable, it was himself that he should have blamed. The centaur knew he was supposed to take a better care of the King. But this was not the time for lessons.

"The Witch's Army's remnants were near, your majesties."

The three Pevensies and Peter the Shepherd dog looked at each other. A moment of silence slowly passed before Edmund spoke up.

"I shall lead the army. Please prepare the troops, Oreius. We shall leave Cair Paravel early in the morning."

Peter looked at his brother in surprise, he quickly barked at the Just King in disagreement and then turned to stare at the centaur general. Much to his astonishment, Oreius bowed down, acknowledged. "Very well, your majesty."

It was then Peter the Shepherd dog again started his madly barking.

"You know we need someone to lead.", said Edmund, looking at his brother.

Peter kept barking furiously.

"Obviously you cannot lead us, not in this state.", continued Edmund.

Peter continued to bark.

"Sure. Barking the enemies to their deaths is not much of a choice, is it?", Edmund shrugged.

"Actually, if he keeps on barking like this, that statement may come true.", groaned Susan, covering her ears with both of her hands.

Peter suddenly stopped barking and moved closer to Edmund, sniffing his brother, whining and gently bit the silver-colored cloak. All of these actions meant one thing: Peter did not want Edmund to go. The raven-haired boy looked at the shepherd dog for a while and then sat down next to him.

"I will be fine, Peter."

Peter whined, staring Edmund in his eyes. The raven-haired boy sadly smiled, petting the crown wearing dog in front of him.

"Trust me.", he paused, "Please."

Peter looked down for a while then snuggled up to Edmund. The boy smiled, slowly wrapped his arms around his brother. "I will be fine. You have to trust me.", Edmund whispered, rubbing the silky golden fur.

The crown wearing shepherd dog remained silent.

**/**

"You know, Peter… come to think of it, it's pretty funny."

Edmund chuckled, lying on his bed with his chin propped up, looking at the shepherd dog sitting on the floor next to the bed. Somehow Peter wanted to spend his night in Edmund's room as a way to look after his brother before he went to war. Edmund did not refuse, which amazed himself. Poor Lucy, though, the little girl had always wanted to have a pet to hug at night.

"I really do not mind hugging you when you are a dog."

Peter groaned.

"That just means you are cute.", Edmund chuckled, "...at least for the moment."

Peter groaned again and turned away.

"Come on.", the raven-haired boy laughed, "Anyway, I am sorry for threatening you, scolding you, calling you the 'bloody dog'."

The shepherd dog shook his head, a gesture showed that Peter forgave his brother. Edmund smiled, murmured a "Good night, Pete" before blowing away the candle on the nightstand and lying down, turned his back on his older brother. Peter watched the sleeping Edmund for a while and then looked at himself. Sadness filled his bright blue eyes when he realized how useless he was in this form.

His brother was going to war without him.

Peter feared that this would be the last time he saw Edmund, saw those beautiful dark chocolate eyes and soft raven hair.

With all of these thoughts and fears, Peter could not sleep.

"Peter?"

Peter titled his head when he heard his name being called by Edmund. The boy turned to face the shepherd dog.

"Are you cold?"

Peter shook his head. He lied.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

After a short pause, Peter shook his head.

"Well… If you are cold, or uncomfortable, or both, you can sleep on the bed… next to me.", the boy mumbled, "Just… don't say I did not warn you about the cold… or… well.", he paused, "Good night, Pete."

With that being said, Edmund quickly turned around and covered himself in the grey blanket. Peter shook his head in amusement, he always knew his brother was not very good with sentimental stuff. The boy was too proud for those.

Only about a couple of minutes later, Edmund felt something shifting next to him and a sudden warmness overwhelmed his body. He did not have to turn around to know what it was.

He only smiled.

**/**

The next morning came quickly.

Susan was in charge of Peter while Edmund and Lucy went to stop the Witch's Army's remnants. Even when the Gentle Queen was not pleased with the idea of sending both of her younger siblings to war, she knew this had to be done. Beside his recklessness, Edmund was strong and wise, he would lead well and keep Lucy safe. Lucy was needed due to her healing cordial, the little girl took her place in taking care of the casualties with several healers.

Susan knew she had to trust both of her brother and sister.

From the balcony of the throne room, with Peter the Shepherd dog sitting next to her, Susan watched as the Narnia army departed from Cair Paravel. Silently she prayed for their safety. One hand she moved lower, patting the shepherd dog, as a way to tell him everything would be alright. Still Peter remained silent.

They both watched as the Narnia banner slowly disappeared beyond the woods.

**/**

Peter lied motionless on his throne, earning a few worried looks from Susan, who was sitting next to him. The Gentle Queen sighed. "You know, Peter…"

The dog lied still.

"You are now feeling how I feel every times you, Edmund and Lucy left Cair Paravel."

Peter slightly moved a little.

"Edmund will return. He is more capable than you think, Peter. Just like he said, you need to trust him. I know I do."

Peter lifted his head and looked at Susan.

"I trust him. I trust Lucy. I trust you too, Peter."

Peter looked down, drown in mixed feelings. All of sudden, he sat up and left the throne room. Susan let out a sigh, looking at her brother worriedly. Unlike her, Peter was not used to these feelings. Unlike her, he was the High King, people looked up to him and he had a whole nation to protect. Unlike her, he was Peter the Magnificent, but not so magnificent anymore. And it was not something one could easily forget.

Peter startled as he saw a golden shepherd dog standing right in front of his eyes. 'It's only a mirror', Peter thought as he realized it was his own reflection. He looked around the castle hall and then at the large decorating mirror in front of his eyes. This was the first time Peter saw his full appearance.

He was a dog.

This was the reality that hurt the most.

'Aslan? Where are you? Please help me.', He looked around the castle hall, trying to scream his thoughts in vain, 'Aslan, I need you! Please change me back! I do not know when the hourglass will run out of sands, but I can wait no longer! Edmund is fighting and I need to be with him!'

Still there was only silence.

'Aslan… I know I was wrong.', he looked up and down, again at his own reflection in the mirror.

He closed his eyes and opened them again.

But everything he saw in the mirror was a golden-furred shepherd dog.

**/**

Narnia army was close to where the Remnants were last sighted. A camp was quickly set up and the scouts were sent to find the Remnants. Together with Oreius, Edmund checked on the weaponry and troops. Meanwhile, Lucy was helping the healers with the provisions.

The scouts returned sooner than all had expected. Reports came in and pointed out that the Remnants had made camp not far from here, yet they seemed to be unaware of the Narnia army nearby. However, their numbers were said not to be taken lightly. "Then we have the upper hand.", claimed Edmund.

"What are your orders, your majesty?", asked Oreius.

Edmund frowned. "We have to strike now. Any later and we shall lose the element of surprise. Yet we must not underestimate their numbers, it should be easier to win when their army is divided.", he paused, tabbing his chin, "Oreius, dispatch a group to lure them out of their camp and ambush them. Meanwhile, I shall lead the remaining troops to sneak in and attack their camp."

The Just King said as he moved his finger up and down on the tactical map. With the strategy in mind, the king and his general discussed some more before parted their ways to prepare the troops. Doubts crowed Edmund's thoughts. What if he did not do well enough? What if he led these soldiers to their deaths? He thought of Peter, and wondered how his brother could deal with these kinds of things on a daily basis.

"Edmund?"

Edmund slightly startled when he heard Lucy's voice. He turned around and met her worried eyes. "You are going now?", she asked. The raven-haired boy nodded, he explained, "The Remnants are near. It is now or never. Lucy, stay here with the healers and the guards, you will be in charge of the camp while I'm gone."

Lucy nodded. After making sure the little girl understood, Edmund was about to turn away but again was stopped by Lucy's call.

"Edmund?"

He looked at his sister, wondering what this time was.

"Be careful?"

The Just King did not reply.

"For Peter?"

Lucy said with a pleading voice. The boy looked down, the sight of a golden-furred shepherd dog snuggled up to him on the bed suddenly appeared in his mind. His brother was waiting for his return. So did Susan and everyone else in Narnia. Strange, all those things he never thought of every times he went to war.

For the first time Edmund realized he was more important than he thought he was.

"For Narnia. For Susan…"

He finally said, looking at Lucy.

"…and for Peter."

**/**

Hours had passed since Edmund and Lucy left Cair Paravel.

Susan dropped the royal documents on her working desk and let out a sigh. "Oh, dear, maybe you should rest a little.", Mrs. Beaver said as she noticed the Gentle Queen's tired face.

"There is no need, Mrs. Beaver.", smiled Susan.

"But dear… you cannot work well when you are tired."

"I do not like sitting around doing nothing while Lucy and Edmund are fighting out there. And Peter… he could not do anything in this state, I have to try harder."

The queen said as she picked up the documents again. The gentle beaver say nothing more but letting out a sign. A couple of minutes later, Mrs. Beavers suddenly asked. "Have you seen Peter?"

"The last time I saw him was in the throne room.", the queen answered, "…I have not seen him since…"

She paused, frowning.

Fears invaded her mind all of sudden. Without saying more, Susan rushed out of the room and headed to the throne room. Much to her dismay, Peter was not there. Immediately, she turned to ask Mr. Tumnus who was standing there discussing something with the royal staff.

"Mr. Tumnus, have you seen Peter?"

"I-I thought he was with you?", the faun stuttered.

Susan's eyes widened. Knowing Peter, there was a chance that what she feared might have come true. The faun quickly exchanged looks with the royal staff. They all knew what to do. Immediately all started searching for the crown wearing shepherd dog. Running from rooms to rooms, opening doors to doors, Susan's heart was beating faster as the golden shepherd dog was still nowhere to be found.

"Peter?"

She yelled, grabbing her dress and running through the castle hall. Suddenly she tripped over something and fell forward. The pain was not unbearable as Susan managed to sit up and caught her breath. The queen looked to her right to see a large decorating mirror with her own reflection in it. Her hair was messy, sweats were dripping down to her chin and there were a hundreds of reasons to say she looked horrible. Susan then looked around to find what had caused her to fall. Her eyes stopped at the golden object on the ground. Picked it up, her heart sank when she realized what this thing was.

"Susan!"

Susan looked up when she heard her name. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers were running towards her, bearing unpleasant news.

"Susan! We have searched the whole castle but Peter is nowhere to be found!"

The Gentle Queen closed her eyes and sighed. "He's gone…", said Susan. Slowly she showed the faun and the beavers the object she had found. It was a golden crown.

Peter's crown.

"Peter's gone."

**/**

The battle was going well.

Oreius had lured their main troops out so the camp should be easily taken. Edmund's troops had begun their attack in silence before showed their faces and made sure the remnants could not respond in time. Edmund, along with the Narnia army, was fighting a battle they could easily win.

Or so they thought.

"They have a giant!"

Someone yelled when the camp resounded with a dreadful growl. Immediately Edmund swung around to catch the sight of a bearded giant with an enormous club in his hand. The giant let out a battle cry before fixing his eyes on the Just King. Knowing he was then the giant's target, Edmund prepared his sword and shield, lowered his back and waited for what to come.

All of sudden, the giant charged off and rushed towards the boy with an incredible speed. Edmund gasped, widened his eyes and quickly rolled over to evade the attack that would lead to instant death. The giant hit the tree hard. The poor tree was snapped into half under the strength of its attacker.

"Ropes!", yelled Edmund, trying to stand up on his feet, "Ropes! Tie him up!"

The giant turned to look at Edmund one more time and held high his club then quickly smashed it down to the ground. Once again it missed its target as Edmund had jumped aside to dodge the attack. But before the raven-haired boy could realize anything, a giant hand had grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up the ground.

The giant had caught Edmund in his hand. He grinned in victory as his enormous fingers were wrapping around the boy tighter and tighter. Edmund found himself breathless, feeling like every organs inside his body were getting crushed under the unbearable strength. The king cried in pain, yet his voice was swallowed by the sound of the battle cries. He knew this was the end as his whole life was flashing before his eyes. He saw mom, he saw dad, he saw Susan and Lucy.

He saw Peter.

Peter deserved better than a dead foolish younger brother.

Suddenly, Edmund used all his remaining strength to hold tight his sword and stabbed the giant in his hand. The giant screamed in pain and quickly threw Edmund away like a broken toy. The boy landed on his back and rolled a couple of rounds on the dirty ground. He swore that he had to have at least some broken bones after this encounter. Edmund tried to stand up, but quickly fell down. His vision was getting worse as the brain had not gotten used to the pain. Everything in front of his eyes was blurred and he was dizzy, stopping his feet to stand upright.

Edmund realized the giant again fixed his eyes on him, and he knew he was not very happy. The broken king panted and grabbed his sword, waiting for another attack while his legs still disobeyed him. Yet the pain, the blur and the dizziness were still there. Still Edmund had no choice.

The giant once again held high his club.

Edmund frowned and bit his lips, tried to blink fast to regain his vision to no prevail.

And all of sudden, there was a painful cry.

Edmund widened his eyes in shock as the giant was again screaming in pain. There was a golden shepherd dog fiercely biting the giant's leg, holding him one place and saved Edmund's life. The Just king knew this was not just any dog.

He was Peter.

Blood was dripping down Peter's jaw, dying the golden fur red. The giant was swinging his leg in agony, yet the shepherd dog did not let go, trying to buy some time for Edmund to recover. Finally Edmund regained his vision and enough strength to stand upright, holding his sword and shield tight in his hands. What happened next nearly broke the boy's heart.

The giant grabbed the shepherd dog all of sudden and pulled him out of his leg, ignoring the bleeding wound there. Despite being held tight, Peter bravely looked at the giant right in his eyes and started barking furiously. Tired of the disturbing annoying dog, the giant threw Peter against a large rock nearby, causing the shepherd dog to yelp in pain.

"Peter!"

Edmund cried in shock as he saw his brother lied motionless on the ground with his bright blue eyes piercing through the Just King's direction. Edmund's pain disappeared and was replaced by a rage that quicky stirred inside him. Lied there on the ground was his brother. His brother the magnificent.

The brother who had always been by his side.

"Come here, you ugly dim-witted gorilla!", yelled Edmund, pointing his sword at the giant, "Come here so I can kill you, you monkey brain!"

The giant laughed mockingly and charged off again. Edmund lowered in back, rage filled his chocolate eyes. When the giant was close enough, Edmund jumped aside to dodge, at the same time he swung his blade and cut the enemy right in his bleeding wound that was caused by Peter. The giant cried in agony and fell forward, smashing his face down to the ground beneath.

Edmund swung around quickly to notice a group of Narnian soldiers were running towards him. "Bind him!", commanded Edmund. In the meantime, the giant was then able to stand on his feet. Panting, he looked at the Just King with an anger that foretold things would not end well. The giant let out a roar, and started walking towards Edmund. Frowning, determined, the King stood tall with his sword ready.

The giant held his club high. But before he could attack, a rope sprang up in the air and suddenly wrapping around his neck. Another rope soon followed. And another. Another one. Ropes were wrapping around his neck, his arms and legs, pulling him down and pinning him on the ground. There were at least three Narnian soldiers holding each of the ropes. They kept pulling and tightening the ropes.

Edmund slowly approached the giant. Frowning, the Just King gave the enemy one last pity look before plunging his sword forward, stabbing the giant right between his eyes. The giant let out a roar, writhing in pain and struggling to escape, making the Narnian soldiers to put all their strength to hold him down. Edmund growled, pushing the sword deeper into the thick giant skull. The agonizing yell of the giant, Edmund's panting, Narnian soldiers' grunting, the smell of blood were mixing together like one of the most damned concert.

After a long and painful struggling, the giant gave up his last breath and lied still on the dirty ground.

Edmund still held his sword tightly in his hands. Panting. Groaning.

He finally pulled out his sword after making sure the giant was truly dead. The Just King sat down on the ground to catch his breath while the camp resounded with the victory cheers. Seconds later, he quickly stood up and ran towards the shepherd dog lying motionless near the large rock.

"Peter… Peter!", Edmund kneeled down next to Peter, trying to lift him up, "Hang on… I'll take you to Lucy."

A satyr quickly came to Edmund's side and held the shepherd dog in his arms. Another faun approached Edmund and suddenly offered to help getting him back to the Narnian camp. It was then the boy realized he was too injured and needed medical help.

"Peter…"

He called out to his unconscious brother lying in the satyr's arms.

"Peter… you will live. You are not going to die. No. Not on my watch."

- To be continued -

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! XDDD


End file.
